A Demons Tail
by Oh-Scarfy-Oh-Dumbledear
Summary: Roukan, a Demon King of hell, is a teen like no other. Under the influence of Mephisto Pheles, he's ordered to 'keep an eye' on the Okumura twins. What happens when he finds himself enjoying Cram school and a certain females company? Rated T for swearing and timid torture at the begining.


**GUYS. THIS CHAPTER HAS MILD LANGUAGE AND TIMID TORTURE, K?**

Good. So,

***Squeeeeee* Hey guise~ This is my first ever fan fic! This chapter is mildly boring...or maybe it isn't. Im unsure. I've been working on my descriptive lately, so thats why it clogs this chapter .  
Blue Exorcist (c) Not Me  
Roukan(c) Me**

* * *

I wasn't _technically _allowed to be in Assiah. Brother told me if I followed him, he'd kill me. Which was unfair. How could he expect me to sit and watch as he had all the fun? I was only a young demon, so I did follow him! I was under the ridiculous impression he'd excuse my ignorance and let me stay.

I was most certainly wrong.

My brother, Mephisto (as they call him here), is capable of many terrible things. His mind is like a labyrinth of suffering and pain. He's capable of thinking up tortures within seconds, and having them up and running within minutes. When it came to me, he decided I deserved _fire._

Demonic, blistering fire.

Not the blue flame, of course, but no less painful. He chained me up in a jail and waited. He merely _waited _for me to begin to starve. I had recently grasped a human form, so he didn't wait long. After he had me begging for food, he smirked and clicked his fingers. I was literally engulfed in red hot flame. It took a few seconds to kick in. My demonic strength shielded my skin for a few moments...

Then it stopped, and the pain began.

This was pain no human has or will ever endure. At first it was gnawing my skin, but then it bit and clawed. The flame savaged the right side of my body. _The entire right side of my body._ It was over within minutes and I would've healed, but my brother cursed the burn to stay there. Now my human body is fifteen, the scar no longer hurts but the memory still stings. To this day, Mephisto and I have never spoke of what happened but he agreed to take me under his wing, if I agreed to help him. I did. Twelve years later and I live in a True Cross Academy dorm, I share a room with two other high school boys and a wolf. The wolves name is Phantom, he's my familiar. The other two lads have a bunk bed to share, Makoto (a tall, stubborn dork with glasses and combed brown hair) with the bottom bunk and Kyo (a smaller teen, whit a pointed nose and a hatred for Rock music) with the top bunk. Their side of the room was, needless to say, _immaculate._ Mine was, well, a bomb site. We had stuck a white line down the room to create sides, so if my mess was even a millimetre across that line, they'd sue me. They hated the fact I never slept, even into the depths of the night, which brings me to one particular summers night.

* * *

''Roukan, turn that down.'' Makoto groaned, shoving his duvet over his head.

''What, don't you like my music?'' I asked, pouting.

Kyo threw a pillow at my head.

''What?'' I shrieked sarcasticly, then began mimicking Makoto's high voice, ''That.._thing_ is on _my _side of the room, Roukan. I want it out of my sight in 2.34 seconds or I'll go cry to my daddy.''

I threw the pillow back at Kyo, then continued to listen to _Core Pride _by _UVERworld_.

''You guys are just shit, okay? I'm close to asking Meph— I mean, Samae—_I mean _Sir Faust to put in a wall, or...or _something_.'' I stuttered, saying brothers name wrong too many times. For know-it-all dorks, I'm actually surprised they didn't catch on. Either that, or ignored me. It was 3:00 am. On a school night. They really must hate me.

''That'd be lovely, please do.'' Makoto growled, turning under the blanket to face the wall. These two where the biggest pain in the asses I'd ever seen. However, I decided I would be nice and let them snore the dorm down. I finished scribbling some drawings and managed to get an hour or so of sleep, before the first day of Cram school.

* * *

Morning came too soon. I told Phantom, my black furred wolf familiar, to stay behind in the dorms. My alibi was that Phantom was a dog and I was permitted to take him to school as there was no one to look after him.

The bullshit Mephisto comes up with is just...

Anyway, I threw on the required uniform (adding adjustments, such as chains and rolled up sleeves) and headed out the door, only stopping to pick up my sheathed sword and check my hair. It was ultramarine blue, with a white stripe. My eyes where golden, my chin was home to blue fluff and my pointed ears where pierced. I truly was a demon at heart. I hooked the scabbard onto my belt then left for Class...

The task Mephisto had set me all those years ago, was that I kept a close eye on Rin and Yukio Okumura. When the eldest twin arrived, I wasn't surprised. Confused look, stubborn, followed by a dog version of Meph-

Wait. What?

Mephisto was in his more canine form, following Satan's bastard child around like a lost shadow. Samael, the great and powerful king of space and time, was following a kid around like a lost puppy. How...odd. I caught Mephisto's green eyes for a moment and squinted in a ''What the hell are you doing?!'' way. Whether or not he got the message was beyond me. That's when Yukio Okumura walked in. For a moment, I didn't believe he was the younger brother.

''Take your seats please,'' Yukio asked, placing a briefcase on his desk, ''Class will now begin.''

The look on Rin's face told me he hadn't been informed of his brothers high standing rank in exorcism.

Yukio greeted us all fairly, informing he'd be our Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals Instructer.

''Mouthful, much?'' I muttered to myself.

''Y-YUKIO?'' Rin gawked, pointing awkwardly at his younger (more successful) twin.

And...cue me tuning out. I didn't care for the kids uncertanties. '_Let him talk with his brother and be done with it._' I thought to myself, relaxing in my chair.

Then I heard a smashing sound, and my nose filled with the sweet and delicious scent of milk and blood. I stood up, eyes locked on the sorry mess of blood on the floor.

''This'll draw Hobgoblins out in no time~'' I grinned, noticing how Mephisto was watching me.

Yukio nodded, cocking his gun just in time. They erupted from the ceiling, spurting out in different directions. Yukio shot like a pro, I admit. He told us to wait outside the classroom. Obviously, Rin wouldn't have that. I stayed behind too, only semi-sure Yukio knew I was a demon king. Oh well, this'll be fun. I unsheathed my sword, a magnificent magic sword, capable of slaughtering any challengers. I let the hilt dance between my fingers as the blade sliced Hobgoblins like a knife through butter. Yukio shot, I cut and Rin...lost it.

I've seen the blue flame a few times before in my younger age. And to see them again only made my burn ache and my head sore. So, I let Rin unleash his flame. He squabbled with Yukio.

''LISTEN TO ME!'' Rin demanded, the Koma sword blazing beautifully blue, ''We've hardly talked since Fujimoto died. If you knew all this time, then how did you feel about _me_?''

The atmosphere tensed as the Hobgoblins began to deplete in numbers.

''I thought you where dangerous.''

''Why you...''

''You're both fools.'' I piped up, sheathing my sword.

''What-?'' Rin growled, ''Hey, say that again, moron!''

I shook my head.

''If you where so dangerous, Rin, don't you think I'd be crying to 'Phisto, over there?'' I pointed to the small white coated dog who sat watching on the floor.

''Speaking of which, you weren't any help.'' I snarled at the dog, before focusing back to the main topic, ''You're both _brothers_. You're not supposed to hate each other but look after each other, when everyone else is gone. And, if I'm correct, you don't exactly have anyone else...really.''

So, I sighed, rolled by eyes and let a sharp nailed hand run through my hair.

''You should stop whilst you can, y'know.'' I muttered to the brothers.


End file.
